Rise
by XxBrown-Eyed BetaxX
Summary: That moment I knew I'd never be the same. Our lives changed in one moment. It was the exact moment my distaste for Katherine turned into hatred. And the same moment I fell hopelessly in love with Stefan Salvatore. I used to be sired to Katherine. Now, I've returned to Mystic Falls for one thing: Him. Stefan. Unless Damon gets in my way again. Stefan/OC. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING! First scene from upon "Stefan's Diaries, Volume One: Origins."

August, 1864.

I felt the carriage lurch as we came to a halt. Katherine looked at me disdainfully. I had no choice in the matter. I was sired to the bitch. You see, before I died, my feelings for her were sisterly, I would have died for her. And I did.

"Aria," she snarled, "You need to keep track of the moonstone. I don't trust anyone else. It's what I want." I nodded. We climbed out of the coach, Emily helping us down. That's when I saw him. Standing and staring at us with forest green eyes.

"Hello!" Katherine called before whispering in my ear: "He's handsome."

"Hello..." He managed weakly.

"I'm Katherine Pierce, this is my sister, Aria. And you are?" She asked in a voice I cringed at.

"Katherine." He repeated, still awestruck by her beauty. She was amused of course. She loved attention.

"Yes," her amused voice said, "And you are?"

To be honest, I was awestruck by him. He was incredibly attractive, with his perfectly tanned skin, those green eyes, angled features, and muscular body visible through the semi-thin fabric of his shirt.

"Stefan!" He recovered, "Stefan Salvatore. Giuseppe's son. I am so sorry for your family's tragedy." I growled at his statement directed to her. _**Her**_ _family? I'm the only one who lost a family, not her! __**She**__ compelled __**my**__ family to keep her!_ I wanted to scream. But, I kept calm and collected.

"Thank you," I spoke to him for the first time.

"And I thank you for hosting us and our maid, Emily. I don't know what we would've done without you." Katherine butted in with fluttering eyelashes.

"Yes, of course. You'll be in the carriage house. Would you like me to show you?"

"We shall find it ourselves. Thank you, Stefan Salvatore...or should I call you Savior Stefan?" She smirked. The hate I felt for her made me want to strike her. I felt a claim on him. He should've been mine.

That moment I knew I'd never be the same. Our lives changed in one moment. It was the exact moment my distaste for Katherine turned into hatred.

And the same moment I fell hopelessly in love with Stefan Salvatore.


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN ANYTHINGGGG!

September, 1864. Mystic Falls, VA.

I stumbled forward, following the seductive and dark smell of blood. The taste filled my mouth, and I walked slowly into a large stately home. A too-skinny woman laid limply over the arm of the couch, straw like hair askew. Her heart wasn't beating any longer. My pale hand trembled. When I rolled her over, I realized where I was. Rosalyn Cartwright's home. Katherine.

"No. Rosalyn! Rosalyn!" I started calling as I ran through the house.

"Please...stop..." A small human voice whimpered from the confines of a bedroom. I swung the door open carefully.

"Katherine! What are you doing?!" She had the young girl by the throat, blood soaking the neck of her dress and Katherine's chin.

"Stefan is mine. I am getting rid of the competition, Sister."

"You cannot kill her!" I replied, angry, "You have Damon's affections, you do not need his as well!"

"Feed on her. It's what I WANT." The desire to appease my Sire overwhelmed my body and I moved closer to Stefan's fiancé. The dark haired woman set Rosalyn on her feet between us. Her mouth latched onto the left side of the 16-year-old's neck.

I fought. I fought so hard to resist.

But, I brushed her hair aside, leaned in, and bit into the right side of her neck. Her blood didn't taste as well as it smelled. It was the last blood left inside of her; the least of the minerals in the body.

We drained her. After I stepped back, I immediately began to sob. My palm covered my mouth and I sunk to the wooden floor. I hated her. The tears dried and my blood began to boil. She laughed, throwing her head back. As she did so, I struck her right across her face.

"You are a selfish monster and I hate you." I growled. Her dark eyes narrowed as she threw me into a wall.

"Listen to me, Aria. Yes, I am Selfish. I always look out for myself, and I always will. And as to the Monster part, we are Vampires. This is how we live."

"Then you should have let me die, Sister." I hiss the word. She snarls at me. I don't speak as we carry Rosalyn into the woods and lay her closer to Veritas estate. She doesn't hesitate to rip the teen's throat out to cover our bitemarks.

"I could not let you die. I needed someone to help me keep it safe." She held out a smooth soap-like stone to me and dropped it into my palm. The moonstone.

"Give me one lucid reason for helping you, Katerina. Tell me why I should not find Klaus and hand this over." I murmured, turning it over in my palms.

"Because he will become a halfbreed and take my life!" Her voice reached a new octave as she shook my frail shoulders.

"I have a proposition for you, Kat." I circled my Sire slowly, "Break the sire bond and I won't hand this over to Klaus. Let me go, and I will keep the moonstone safe. Of course, I will stay at the Veritas until I choose to go." I smirked, "I shall count to 10 and then you must make your decision. 1...2...3-"

"I will release you!" She blurted out. i smirked, tucking the moonstone inside the corset. Katherine sets her small hands on my cheeks. Once I realized what she was going to do, I started to struggle, "Put off your emotions because its what I want you to do."

I could feel the millisecond it took to shut off. My face relaxed completely, and the boiling in my blood stopped; there was nothing. Just the beating of my own heart and the silent space between beats.

The doppelgänger dragged me back to the carriage house as I stared ahead of me. Looking up at the window, I could see the silhouette of Stefan just before he crawled into bed; shirtless. I WANTED to feel. I wanted to feel for innocent Stefan.

-PRESENT DAY, MYSTIC FALLS, VIRGINIA. MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL.-

"Hello, I'm interested in enrolling here. My name is Ariana Pierson." I lie.

"I need a full tran-" I lean over her desk, lowering my voice.

"You have all my information. I'm on track to graduate this year with the other seniors, and I have straight A's." I compel her.

"Well, miss Pierson, everything is right on track. Today, there's a cheerleading competition in the gym. Classes were canceled. Why don't you go on in."

"Thank you, Misses Radley." I turn on my heel and walk straight into the crowded gym. I hear a heartbeat speeding up and meet forest green eyes. Stefan. He stands up and comes to stand directly in front of me. A smile stretches across my face and he pulls me into his arms. He spins me around in a circle before setting me back down.

"Aria, what are you doing here?"

"I missed you." I reply with a shrug. He smirks at me.

"Who's this?" A lazy voice says. I meet a face I haven't seen in 149 years.

"Katherine?"


End file.
